Broken Down In Kentucky
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Shay Lawrence is just an oridnary farm girl, that is until she meets James Maslow when Big Time Rush's tour bus breaks down. Sparks fly, and a connection is made. However it seems that James distances himself for reasons other than having a short time with her. Will Shay be able to get inside of his head, or will James be just a little too good at pushing her away.


**Author's Note: NEW STORY YAY! This story is for awesome reader and has become a great friend she really knows how to make an Author feel good about themselves so this is dedicated to her, and you should totally go check out her stories. She's a writer herself well here you go enjoy.**

Chapter One- The Farm is What I Call Home

I'm lying across my bed, my short shorts and tank top just barely keeping out the blistering heat of Kentucky's summer day. My Big Time Rush posters stare at me straight in the face, and my dog Jake lies across from me panting, looking as if he's about to die. I pat his head empathically.

"Shay," My mother calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Could you go clean the horses' stalls? I think they could all use some fresh hay." I yelled my okay, and then got up to grab my shoes from my closet. I grab a hair tie, and my IPod off the dresser as my make way out the door, blowing a kiss to my James Maslow poster before I go. I'm not even sure why I do that, it has just become a routine within these last few months.

As I come down the stairs I pull my brown wavy shoulder length hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I smile as I walk past my mother to do as she requested, and she simply gives a head nod back. I put my head phones in my ears as I make my way to the barn. The familiar lyrics of Worldwide fill my ears as I am surrounded by the comforting sent of dirt, and hay.

"I'm back here Penelope." I tell the gray horse with her back turned to me. I see one ear go behind the other letting me know she won't be spooked. I tap her on the back and she turns around. Her nose rubs my cheek, and I giggle. I grab the reigns resting by her neck, and I pull her into an empty stall. I pet her nose softly before turning around and making my way to the corner of the barn where the proper tools were kept to clean her stall.

I hum along with my music as I shovel the old hay out with the pitch fork. I hear Peaches nay behind me. Peaches is probably the prettiest horse out of the three we have in the barn. She's a cream color and any hair she has is a blonde color to die for.

"I'm getting to it." I tell her as I scoop the last of the old uneatable hay out of Penelope's stall. She shakes her head as if saying "No I want my fresh hay now." I laugh to myself as I grab a bag of hay from the supply room and spread it in Penelope's now clean stall. As I grab Penelope, to put her back in her proper stall, Peaches makes her way over to the very corner of her stall, and rubs her nose against my neck. It's something she does to me whenever she gets extremely impatient.

"You're next pretty girl," I say and pat her nose gently. I pull Penelope back into her stall, and then get to work on Peaches stall. I know she's grown impatient but it wasn't like I could exactly skip over something so important. I didn't want her to become sick. I look over at piper as I shovel out the poop in her stall. He always was the calm one. I like to think that all of my horses have a characteristic trait of dominance. Penelope was the hyper one. I usually would take her out when I decided to go on the trails since she was so energetic.

Peaches, as you've probably guessed, is the demanding one. However, because she is so demanding, she is extremely lazy. I never take her out to the trails behind my house because she decided not to go past the boundary of our back yard. Then there's Piper who I did say was the calm one, but lately I've figured him to be more of the indifferent one. He just simply does whatever I want him to do. It makes for a great race against my friend Seth who lives up the street from me.

You'd think Penelope would be best for that, but because she's so hyper she has a little bit of a problem of doing her own thing when running. I finish spreading out the Hay in Peaches stall, and then I make my way over to Piper. He comes closer to me, and I grab him by the reins and put him in the stall across from me. He watches me intently as scoop by scoop I clean his stall. I hear him nay with glee as I spread the fresh hay over his stall. I giggle as I pull him back into his clean stall. Before I leave the barn I look back at my three horses, and smile as they peacefully chew their hay.

When I get back into the house the smell of Pot Roast, and roasted vegetables fills my nose.

"Mom," I yell not finding her anywhere in the house.

"I'm in here honey." She responds. I make way into the kitchen and find her over the stove making gravy for the Roast, and Potatoes.

"Horses stalls are clean."

"Thanks honey. Did you groom them too? I know Penelope was starting to look in desperate need of a brush."

"No, but I can do it right now."

"Oh no, you can do it after dinner. It's almost ready. Go wash up and help me set the table and please call your brother down for me."

"No problem." I say as I make my way back up to the stairs. I change into new clothes and wash my hands and my face in the bathroom. Then I proceed to make my way down the hall to my brother's bedroom.

"Cory come down for dinner." I tell him through his door way. He lays there on his bed sound asleep. Although I know it's only a matter of seconds before he is fully awake. He never was much of a heavy sleeper.

"I'll be down in a minute." His weariness was heavy in his voice as he sat up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. I come back down the stairs and begin to set the table for three. I put out three glasses and put up the choices of water, milk, and my personal favorite Fruit Punch.

As we all sit around the table and begin to tell each other about the little events that occurred throughout the day, I couldn't help but feel at peace. It was just another normal day in the life of Shay Lawrence, and can I tell you something? I was okay with it.

**Author's Note: The second chapter should be posted soon. I know this probably didn't give you guys too much to work with so I am going to try to punch something out of my head over the weekend well that's it, Never let your imagination die- CrazyMary01**


End file.
